The present invention relates to a stacker mechanism, especially though not limitatively, used in combination with sewing machines for removing a work piece or the like element from the work area.
The operation of a stacker mechanism in general requires that the wiper mechanism employed therewith is first moved from a non-contacting position relative the work piece to a contacting position. Once the fabric has been engaged, it is then necessary to impart to the wiper mechanism a motion enabling removal of the work piece from the work area. Finally, it is necessry to return the wiper mechanism to its initial position where it is ready to be utilized on the following work piece.
In known arrangements of this type, such has been used in connection with industrial sewing machines or the like, the fabric work pieces are fed through the sewing machine and are then engaged by a stacker mechanism at the rearward side of the machine. On heretofore known stacker devices there is provided at the free end of the pivot arm, a pneumatic cylinder means which is operable to vertically move the wiper mechanism into and out of engagement with the fabric work piece. The horizontal reciprocal or turning movement required for removing the fabric work piece from the work area is imparted to the wiper mechanism by a second pneumatic cylinder means. The end result being that the wiper mechanism is moved in a rectangular motion. However, these stackers are of expensive construction and have heretofore required a relatively complicated control device enabling sequential operation of the series of pneumatic cylinder means in order to obtain the necessary movement required to be imparted to the wiper mechanism.